


Beneath Your Beautiful

by chaosangel214



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adorable Connor, Anal Fingering, Androids, Bottom Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Hank Anderson, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Hank Anderson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, blushing blue, dat white android booty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosangel214/pseuds/chaosangel214
Summary: I got this idea from listening to the song 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth & Emeli SandéI just really loved the message in the song, about what's on the inside is just as beautiful as the outside is <3(also it's my first dbh fic, be gentle with me lol)





	Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from listening to the song 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth & Emeli Sandé   
> I just really loved the message in the song, about what's on the inside is just as beautiful as the outside is <3 
> 
> (also it's my first dbh fic, be gentle with me lol)

It was freezing cold, the snow softly falling in the mid morning light. Hank shivered and shifted his feet.  
 _'Why the fuck am I even waiting here, there's no way he'd come back to some useless old shit like me'_ he thought bitterly

After the incident in the Cyberlife tower he was pretty shaken up, having there been an exact replica of the Connor he knew,   
but it wasn't _his_ Connor.. It was completely a machine that nearly killed him if the real Connor hadn't saved his ass like always.

 _'I don't even fuckin' deserve to be saved'_ he thought at the time, but he just smiled anyway for Connor's sake after he   
shot the fake. Seeing him return the smile with a slight quirk of his lips made something twist painfully in his chest.   
No one's ever looked at him the way Connor does, at least not for a long time. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have  
someone care about him.

 _"Fuckin' androids.. "_ he muttered under his breath, smiling and tucking his cold hands in his pockets.

-crunch-crunch-

It started him before jerking his head up, his eyes not believing what he was seeing again.

There he was, still in his uniform at that, looking cute as ever with so many snowflakes in his dark brown hair.   
Hank felt like he couldn't breathe, Connor has always been so damn good looking, whether he denied it at first   
or not by calling his voice and face goofy in the beginning.

They stood a few feet apart now, Connor coming to a stop. Hank was over filled with happiness at seeing him again,   
he felt tears threaten to spill over.

"It's so good to see you again, Hank" he slowly smiled looking up shyly at him, his eyes sparkled in the early sunlight, brown,   
puppy like pools of dark chocolate he had come to adore. He was radiating like the damn sun, it hurt to look too long  
because it was so beautiful it took his breath away. 

Hank couldn't resist to pull him in, its the first time he's ever heard Connor say his first name before it sounded so  
amazing hearing him say it. He was holding him tightly, one arm across his back, his other hand held the back of his neck,   
digging his fingers in his neck. 

_'He's gonna be the fucking death of me, I swear'_ he tried to choke back sobs from his throat as he slowly then felt   
Connor wrap his own arms around him, holding him equally as tight. Both not wanting to let go, just content to stand there   
in the early morning winter in front of the Chicken Feed.

 

 

**-3 months later-**

 

 

"Connor I-I wanna see what you really look like" Hank blurted out, breaking the kiss

The android tilted his head slightly, confused. "What do you mean lieutenant?" he sat up from between his legs,   
looking at him quizzically.

Hank was nervous of course, looking down, his hair covering his face, having never seen Connor without his skin he   
loved so much, the hair, the freckles, dimples, but he's never got the chance to see that side of him yet, he wanted to   
truly see him for what he truly looked like.

"I wanna see you without the skin..I mean.. If you don't mind, you don't gotta-"

"Hank.." he felt Connor cup his cheeks bringing his face to look up at him, having settled himself in his lap again. He stared   
into Hank's eyes, with a strong intensity, he noticed how saying the human's name made him slightly more aroused than before.

Connor smiled nervously biting his lip, suddenly self conscious and shy at showing the human his real self, without the synthetic  
skin..Hank would probably not like seeing Connor in that way, since most humans aren't used to seeing androids without their skin in  
general, but he loved Hank and wanted to be as close as they could, as if they could interface themselves, he wishes they   
could all the time.

Hank grabbed his face gently tipping his chin up, and Connor was just now noticing there were fluids coming from his optical sensors, he was.. crying?

"Connor, are you alright? What's wrong?" he held his face, worriedly trying to catch his eyes but they were shut tightly with his LED glowing bright red to yellow.

"I-I'm not sure if you'd particularly like seeing me that way Hank. I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Connor said quietly  
He felt so anxious and didn't want to make Hank regret this and he was afraid he wasn't enough for his human.

"Hey, look at me, please Con." he pleaded, caressing his cheek and brushing his thumb over the LED, which was still circling   
yellow to red and back.

Connor slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the blue eyes he had come to admire and love. Taking a few breaths into his   
artificial lungs had helped somehow calm him down.

"You don't gotta worry about making me uncomfortable or any shit like that, I know that whatever you look like, skin or not,   
you're still my Connor" he grinned, watching him slowly smile sweetly back. 

He felt his thirium pump pulsing faster as emotions overcame him. That was one thing he was still adjusting to since becoming   
a deviant...it was overwhelming to his system and so vicseral, but he wouldn't trade a minute of it, feeling so alive, because of Hank.

"Alright, just one moment then" he was still smiling at Hank while beginning to shut his eyes, reaching to touch his LED.

Even if many other androids had taken theirs out after the revolution, Connor had felt personally it was apart of him,   
and had become attached to it, as well as Hank did, he loved pressing kisses to it and making Connor blush a bright blue.

Hank watched in fascination, eyes wide as Connor's skin began to melt away. It wasn't so surprising since he'd   
pretty much thought he had a guess at what androids looked like without the skin but he'd never seen Connor this way   
before obviously.

He blinked his eyes open and stared down at Hank, still on his lap. Connor ducked his head down again,   
clearly still self conscious about being completely bared to the human.

But Hank was having none of that. No way. 

"Holy shit.. Connor you look fucking beautiful.." He was blown away and breathless at the gorgeous way Connor   
had still lit up his cheeks with a brighter blue tint when blushing at the compliment.

His brown puppy eyes were still so dark and mesmerizing against the pale white of this plastic face, his hair was gone, a sleek   
white surface was revealed, his torso and pump regulator were on display, down to the crotchless smooth planes of where   
a dick would be, and his strong legs sculpted like an athlete's were on either side of Hank's hips, his ass, just a smooth white,   
similar to just with his skin on, but a stark white now.

Hank had never seen anything more beautiful in his life he thought. Gripping Connor's hips he was revelling in the new sensation of   
smooth plastic rather than the hips with skin he was so used to digging his fingers into when they fucked. He couldn't resist slipping  
his hand between those perfectly cute cheeks to rub around his hole, which was already leaking lubricant, he grinned at the gasp   
and whine Connor made when he slid a calloused finger in slowly, the android grinded down eagerly at the fingers stimulating   
him. 

"Jesus Christ, Connor I think you're fuckin' gorgeous like this with or without your skin, you're amazing." he spilled out   
just still taking in the lovely android on his lap, staring at each other like they were the only two people in the world at the   
moment.

Connor noticed Hank was still hard against his smooth crotch and began to slightly thrust his hips again, nudging Hank's  
now two fingers in his hole, rubbing deep up into his faux prostate, they both moaned in unison, the android was breathing heavily   
into his artificial lungs, in order to cool his systems that were overheating from so much stimulation, they were so lost in the   
sensations of one another. Connor grinned, wanting to please his human like always, so he ran a quick scan to determine the best   
approach so they could both reach orgasm simultaneously, he noticed how high Hank's heart rate was and how close to orgasm  
and decided on which technique would be best suited to accomplish the task.

He gently took Hank's hand and pinned it above his head, lacing their fingers together as the human blushed, he felt his thirium   
pump pulse hard at all the affection he held for the man. He rocked against the slick cock that was rubbing precum over his   
smooth torso, down to into the space where his crotch would be, gathering precum and sweat. The android slightly frowned, wanting  
to have his own phallus, to feel even closer and make love to his human, and to be able to ejaculate as well. The thought was   
abandoned as he felt Hank smirked as he thrust his fingers as deep as possible in him and his cock twitched at the sweet cry that   
spilled from the android's lips. Hank tried to lean up from where Connor was holding his hand tight to kiss him, so he   
quickly moved down and kissed him enthusiastically, he heard the human groan and muttered curses as their lips fit together   
perfectly, it was so messy and wet and Connor thrilled at the feelings and vibrations through his own lips, the feeling was intensified   
since his skin was no longer a barrier between them.

"Perhaps I should consider upgrading to some parts better equipped for our current situation, Lieutenant" he smirked, breaking   
the kiss, the analysis fluid and saliva slowly still connecting their lips as they broke apart, and slowing his movements. He knew   
how much it aroused the man when he gave him his old title just to tease him. 

_"F-Fuck!! Connor,_ Jesus..hell yeah that'd be awesome, but for now let's just focus on the mission at hand here" Hank wiggled his   
eyebrows, and chuckled while panting noticing how it made his heart skip when the android admired him with a giggle, he was still   
hard and aching against Connor. He felt his cock get harder and twitch at just the thought of possibly getting his ass pounded by   
the android, 

They continued kissing, intimate and sloppy, while they were both getting closer to the end, grinding   
down hard against the man's cock, burying Hank's thick fingers deep into him, directly hitting his prostate,   
as the android gasped at every plunge in and out, he was so fortunate he was an advanced detective android  
model that had the capability for an simulated prostate in the first place. It was overworking his sensors which were   
overheating, multiple warnings were flashing in his mind at all the intense pleasure. 

Connor had felt such a high feeling of emotion and joy from how much pleasure he sharing with his human, it was intoxicating   
to say the least. He grasped his hand tighter, not wanting to let go, or for this to end, he'd miss Hank's thick fingers   
nudging deep inside him too much. Connor wanted him to stay right there and thoroughly enjoy himself, letting the android take  
care of him and worship him, pressing biting kisses and marks to Hank's neck, he choked out a whimper, clearly loving the  
attention. It's been such a long damn time since he's felt this way towards well..anyone honestly, it was still so hard to   
believe he was lucky to have Connor.

"Fuck, Connor, I wanna touch you, please let me baby" Hank pleaded, completely about to blow but he wanted   
to feel all of Connor, exploring how all of him felt truly naked as he was without his synthetic skin. 

Connor slowly unloosened his grip on the human's hand and slid his fingers to card through his hair,   
follow the line of his jaw past his ear and down into his beard. The android was revelling in the feeling at the other hand   
moving down to cup his smooth white ass, teasing him by rubbing his other fingers along the current ones buried in him to the hilt.

“Y-your heart rate has spiked significantly” Connor says a matter of fact, openly smiling and clearly close as well, but   
he could never help himself but to be snarky when it comes to Hank of course.

"Yeah no shit, I just have you giving me a great ride and I'm almost about to blow so fast" he grinned and blushed up   
at the android, who was looking at him with such a soft intense look Hank had to breifly look away and shut his eyes,   
his self hatred rearing it's ugly head again, like it always does no matter how much he tries to avoid it. _'How in the fuck did  
I get so lucky? my old ass doesn't deserve this beautiful bastard, he could do so much better'_ he thought bitterly.

Connor stopped and frowned, noticing something was clearly wrong.   
"Hank? what's the matter? did I do something wrong?" the android was worriedly looking down at him, brown  
eyes quickly scanning his face at the sign of distress, grasping his hands.

"No, fuck, you-you didn't do anything wrong Con, it's..just me is what's wrong, I feel I don't deserve you and you could   
do way better than a washed up old son of a bitch like me-" 

He felt warm hands cup his face suddenly "Hank, that's enough...it hurts me to hear you talk about yourself that way.."   
he said quietly, Connor was upset, fuck why did he have to do this to a person he got to know and had come to love?   
fuck...he was such a dick for making Connor worry about his dumbass like this. 

"Connor-look, I-I'm sorry-"

"I..love you Hank...I've never thought in my existence that as an android that I would ever come to meet someone quite   
like you, let alone befriending you, and then falling in love with you along the way, I'm so thankful to be able to spend each   
second, minute, hour, day and month with you thus far. As for as appearance, I've been unable to compare anyone to you,   
and I've found myself only drawn to you, I love the way your eyes light up with passion, or the crinkles in the corners of your   
mouth, and the soft yet strong shapes of your body, and it sparked something in me, love as I now know the meaning, and feeling   
as well."

Hank desperately fought to hold back tears and he shut his eyes tight, feeling his heart stutter in his chest, it's been so long since   
he's loved another person, it's hard to bring himself to say the words for christ sake..it's been even longer that he's been intimate   
with anyone. Hearing Connor confess his raw feelings with no hesitation whatsoever, made him love the android that much more,   
wanted to hold him close and never let him go. 

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he grasped Connor's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss instead,   
hoping to convey his feelings right back at the android and that he wouldn't notice the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. But  
of course it caught the android's attention and he slid his hands to cup the human's face yet again, softly wiping away the tears  
with his thumbs, slowly breaking the kiss, as they opened their eyes, staring at each other intensely, the android thought even with  
tears in the man's eyes, he was so beautiful to him, in every way. He'd be there each day to help Hank better himself, to make  
him see how incredible and loved he is in the android's eyes, and no matter what happened, there's no where else Connor would   
rather be in the world. 

Hank reached up gently to cup Connor's face, feeling the android's tongue slowly flick out over his thumb, as he pushed   
it in Connor's mouth, his eyes blowing wide and dick getting harder by the second at the feeling of Connor's tongue licking and   
sucking at his thumb, looking down at the human with his dark brown eyes, pupils blown wide as well, as arousal took over completely  
in his system. 

_'This little shit is gonna be the death of me, Jesus Christ on a cracker'_ he was so whipped and didn't even care. 

"Connor, please suck me off, fuck I gotta feel that mouth and turn around and let me at that ass" He smirked, then groaned   
as Connor was always so obedient to him, in the bedroom anyway mostly. He hadn't sixty-nined since he was in college, but even   
then it felt pretty fuckin' awesome and he wanted Connor to experience it too. There was some awkward fumbling and moving to   
the best position but eventually they got it and Hank got the best view of Connor's cute round ass, it looked the same without skin  
too pretty much, he was still able to squeeze and spread him open as he grinned at the low moan the android let out at being played   
with. 

"Of course Hank, anything you want" he beamed, then prompty leaned down to slowly lick from his balls to the head of his cock.   
He quickly analyzed the taste, salt, enzymes, protein, water, zinc, and various other things. He pushed the thought away though   
and focused on the sound of Hank's moaning and grasping at the smooth white cheeks, pulling them apart and tongue fucking the  
android's hole, his pleasure sensors were floored with the new sensation as he whined and grinded down against the man's bearded  
face, loving how wet with lubrication spilling from his hole was now being tasted by the human. Hank was continually thrusting up   
fast into Connor's mouth, his cock swelling with precum and his analysis fluid leaking from his lips. He had no gag reflex, so the   
android had no problem deep throating him, quickly catching on to what Hank wanted from his constant pushing up into his mouth.   
He was pleased to no end when he felt his human's cock pulse deep in his throat. 

The unrelenting pressure of Hank's fingers driving fast and deep into him had his warnings piling up to the point where he was   
very much overheating with the intense pleasure of the faux prostate being repeatedly rubbed, he was quickly realizing they were   
going to climax together, although a restart was ineviatbly going to happen afterwards at the rate of his impending orgasm. 

"Fuck, jesus christ don't stop, I'm-I'm gonna come, _oh fuck, Connor I love you"_ He screamed his self hoarse, overwhelmed   
with the feeling of Connor's moaning around him with his throat and tongue massaging his cock, it was too much and he came,   
shooting off into his mouth as Connor reached an intense orgasm himself, his LED turning red as his system immediately had   
to restart, loving how before he restarted Hank was still fingering him. 

Hank was panting and gasping for breath coming down from the high as he slowly slipped his fingers out of the android's   
wet hole as he waited for Connor to restart. His LED turned to bright blue again when he awoke, and he was slowly suckling at his   
dick as all of his systems turned on, swallowing every drop of cum, and gently slipped off, licking his lips at the taste, his oral   
sensors analyzed every detail and the substance strange but it was so very...human and he found he quite liked the taste. 

"C'mere, damn that was fuckin incredible" he grinned, pulling Connor up to him, tasting his own cum in the android's mouth still,   
he groaned, wishing he was young again to get it up again, but he wasn't, so he flopped back down on the bed, pulling his   
android along with him, as he cuddled up to his human's side. He was usually stroking though Connor's soft brown hair at this point  
but it was a nice change to lazily caress his hand across the android's smooth white head and lightly brushed his thumb over the LED  
pressing a soft kiss to it. Hank felt like he could sleep for a week that took so much out of him 

_'Holy shit..this is what heaven must be like'_ he   
grinned, huffing a laugh, looking down at Connor. 

"Hank..I think we should clean ourselves before the semen dries on both of us." Connor stated, sounding like the little smartass   
he was, Hank looked down and yep, he was smiling, with that adoring look he had only for Hank. 

_'Fuck yeah, definitely heaven alright'_ he smiled, holding Connor tightly as Hank slipped into sleep, while Connor slipped peacefully into stasis, his head  
resting on the human's chest, arm thrown over the pudge of his round belly.


End file.
